Fletcher Farms
Fletcher Farms was a chicken farm on the outskirts of The Town. Fletcher Farms was designed to produce an abundance of chickens for the purpose of producing large numbers of feathers to be used in the production of arrows. History Fletcher Farms began as a Cory project to deal with the shortage of arrows on dlminecraft server. Arrow production hinged on the acquisition of feathers, the rarest of the three commodities needed to produce them. Wood and flint, the other two ingredients, can be found in abundance and extracted with ease in most regions. An interesting characteristic of flint, is that it is sometimes dropped when gravel is mined. Most of the time a gravel block is dropped. The gravel blocks can be replaced and mined again repeatedly until 100 percent of the gravel has been converted to flint. Fletcher Farms was built as a large outdoor pen with a massive iconic red and yellow target on one end. The chicken's eggs were collected and hurled at an alarming rate at the target. Upon collision some of the eggs spawned baby chicks which then fluttered down into the pen, if they were not killed by the stream of launched eggs. The ease of chicken spawning caused the pen to fill far beyond capacity with chickens in little time. =Move= The chicken population at the farm became so vast that it nearly made the game unplayable. Simply being near the farm caused massive lag for a user on the server, and users with weak graphics cards experienced game crashes. An experiment was carried out to see if the chickens could be moved. Showing the chickens seed piqued their interest, and they followed the user in a massive game crashing horde. A large wide tunnel was dug into the hillside away from town, and the chickens led into it. The chickens were then sealed up inside the tunnel, such that no user had to see them and thus no graphics card had to render them. However, upon the users exit of the tunnel it was discovered that as soon as an opening was created the chickens began pouring out at breakneck speed. Such was the flow of chickens, no block could be placed to seal the hole. Eventually, through trial and error the hole was sealed and most of the chickens were entombed in the hillside. However, several hundred chickens had escaped and infested every corner of the town. Swords were made and chickens were systematically hunted down and slaughtered in huge numbers, creating an appalling large amount of chicken corpses in quantity enough to supply a chain of Wing Stops. The chicken corpses were quietly hid for later cooking and distribution, and the collected feathers turned into a colossal stack of arrows used to this very day to hunt and slay mobs and other chickens. Legacy Fletcher Farms chicken gallery served its purpose well, though perhaps too well. The theory of mass chicken production for arrow creation was proven to be highly successful. However, the resulting server lag from overpopulation has caused new policy to be enforced. Large scale breeding projects must be done in isolated areas, far away from player frequented lands. The Fletcher Farms site still stands, with the entombed chicken dungeon not far off. The iconic target logo can still be seen for miles around.